Ciderfella
by Set-1ne
Summary: I put a guy in the role of Cinderella and named it Cinderfella..Like a broken fairy tale


Cinderfella  
  
The Characters  
  
Cinderfella- Brother of Ugly Stepbrothers  
  
Fairy Godfather  
  
1 Ugly Stepbrother  
  
2 Ugly Stepbrother  
  
Queen  
  
Princess Violet- Daughter of the Queen  
  
Jane – Lady in waiting  
  
Scenes  
  
Scene 1: Birds & Bees - (the princess' bedroom).  
  
Scene 2: Invitation - Ugly Stepbrothers give Cinderfella a hard time.  
  
Scene 3: Preparing – Godfather arrives.  
  
Scene 4: Scooting to ball – Cinderfella.  
  
Scene 5: At the ball, then Cinderfella running out.  
  
Scene 6: Cinderfella scooting home without a shoe.  
  
Scene 7: Jane & Princess Violet talking about the ball and shoe.  
  
Scene 8: Shoe fitting parade.  
  
Scene 9: Princess Violet and Cinderfella scooting off after being married.  
  
Scene 1:  
  
Princess Violet's bed chamber.  
  
PRINCESS VIOLET and JANE are sitting on the floor.  
  
VIOLET: Listen Jane, you know how I'm almost 18?  
  
JANE: Yes.  
  
VIOLET: I think mummy is planning on finding me a husband!  
  
JANE: That's awful.  
  
VIOLET: Well! I thought it would be useful to know a bit more about sex before I'm married.  
  
JANE: Yes, why don't you ask the queen?  
  
VIOLET: Mmm..Yes here she comes now.  
  
Enter QUEEN.  
  
QUEEN: (Knocks) I've come to give you this…(She gives Violet an address.)  
  
VIOLET: Listen Mummy I think we should have a little chat about the birds and the bees.  
  
QUEEN: (Makes humming noises) Buzzzzzz!!!!  
  
VIOLET: No Mummy I mean sex!  
  
QUEEN: (Looks surprised) What darling?  
  
VIOLET: (Protests) Sex! S-E-X mummy.  
  
QUEEN: Oh, oh.  
  
VIOLET: Mummy I'm almost a mature adult.  
  
QUEEN: So why are you talking about..You know?  
  
VIOLET: You can say it mummy.  
  
QUEEN: Jane, err, talk to Violet about (Voice goes quiet) sex.  
  
JANE: Yes your majesty  
  
Exit QUEEN.  
  
VIOLET: Come back Mummy.  
  
Enters Queen  
  
QUEEN: Oh, but, but I have to do the washing.  
  
VIOLET: But Mummy I'm sick of learning about sex from the magazines Jane buys me!  
  
QUEEN: (Screeches) Jane buys you magazines, sex magazines?  
  
VIOLET: Yes Mummy..Jane why don't you go do the washing up for Mummy.  
  
QUEEN: Oh, that won't be necess… (Gets cut off)  
  
JANE: (Nods Head) It'll be fine.  
  
Exit JANE.  
  
VIOLET: So Mummy???  
  
QUEEN: So what do you want to know?  
  
Lights dim  
  
Scene 2:  
  
Cinderfella's kitchen  
  
CINDERFELLA being bossed about by his UGLY STEPBROTHERS. JANE delivers the invitations.  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER 1: (Nasty tone) Cinderfella fetch me a glass of water!  
  
CINDERFELLA: Yes, stepbrother.  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER 1: (Superior) That's Sir to you!  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER 2: (Demanding) Fetch me some food!  
  
CINDERFELLLA: Yes…Sir  
  
Exit CINDERFELLA.  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER 2: (Slams fist against the table) God, I wish that little twerp would hurry up!!  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER 1: Yeah, then he could get my comb!  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER 2: You always worry about your looks.  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER 1: It's not my fault I'm the better looking of US!  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER 2: You are not, I am by far!  
  
Enters CINDERFELLA.  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER 1: At least you're better looking than him.  
  
(JANE rings the bell) 'Ding Dong'.  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER 1: Answer the door Cinderfella!  
  
(CINDERFELLA answers the door).  
  
JANE: Hello, I have this invitation for the Johnson family.  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER1,2: That's for me (They both snatch at the same time.)  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER 1: Dear Johnson Family, You are invited to the Princess Violet's 18TH Birthday Ball on the 15th December at the palace. Signed The Queen.  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER 2: That's tomorrow!  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER 1: Cinderfella go buy us some clothes.  
  
Lights dim  
  
Scene 3:  
  
Cinderfella Kitchen  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHERS get ready and they leave. FAIRY GODFATHER appears and starts talking to CINDERFELLA.  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER 2: Cinderfella get me my comb, we have to leave in 5 minutes.  
  
CINDERFELLA: Yes brother.  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER 1: (Snaps fingers) Get back here, I didn't ask you to leave!!! Come back, I want more hair gel.  
  
(CINDERFELLA rushes back.)  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER 2: Oh look at the time!  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER1,2: We have to go  
  
Exit UGLY STEP BROTHERS  
  
CINDERFELLA: (Punches wall) Gosh I wish I could go the ball.  
  
Enter FAIRY GODFATHER.  
  
CINDERFELLA: (Gasps) Who are you ? And how did you get here?  
  
FAIRY GODFATHER: I'm your Fairy Godfather and I come and go as I please.  
  
CINDERFELLA: Well does that mean I get what I want?  
  
FAIRY GODFATHER: Hmm…that depends on, if you've got what I (pauses) want!  
  
CINDERFELLA: What's that?  
  
FAIRY GODFATHER: Well, it's kind of a secret. (Whispers something.)  
  
CINDERFELLA: Really? That's it?  
  
FAIRY GODFATHER: Get it to me later, now what do you want?  
  
CINDERFELLA: I want to go to the ball!  
  
FAIRY GODFATHER: Then go!  
  
CINDERFELLA: In this? (Points to his dirty old rags)  
  
FAIRY GODFATHER: I'll get you some clothes but you have to promise to get back by quarter to twelve.  
  
CINDEFELLA: (Nods head) O.K, what about transport?  
  
FAIRY GODFATHER: Well, there's a slight problem there!  
  
CINDERFELLA: What?  
  
FAIRY GODFATHER: Well, all our limos are out, got a big job tonight..but I've got you..this (Pulls the scooter from behind)  
  
CINDERFELLA: A scooter?  
  
FAIRY GODFATHER: O.K, O.K, this is to jazz it up for you (ties on a bow onto the scooter.)  
  
CINDEFELLA: (Sarcastically) Gee, how can I ever repay you?  
  
FAIRY GODFATHER: I've already told you that (under his breath.)  
  
(Tone change) But remember to be back by a quarter to 12.  
  
CINDEFELLA: But Cinderella got till 12'oclock.  
  
FAIRY GODFATHER: But Cinderella was a girl.  
  
CINDERFELLA: Oh all right!  
  
FAIRY GODFATHER: But remember, I'll be watching you!  
  
Exit CINDERFELLA.  
  
Lights dim  
  
Scene 4:  
  
CINDERFELLA scoots to the ball, puffing and panting (no talk.)  
  
Scene 5:  
  
Banquet room in Queens Castle.  
  
All the guess are at the ball sitting down to eat, including CINDERFELLA.  
  
QUEEN: A toast, a toast!! Heres to my darling daughter, Princess Violet, who's reached the mature age of 18.  
  
ALL: To the princess! (Every one cheers.)  
  
VIOLET: (Smiles widely) Oh thanks Mummy. May I say a few words?  
  
QUEEN : Hush everyone!! (Places a finger over her lip)  
  
VIOLET: Thankyou everyone for coming tonight, I would especially like to thank Mummy for making this possible. (Takes her seat)  
  
CINDERFELLA: That was a very nice speech.  
  
FAIRY GODFATHER (waiter): Care for another drink Princess?  
  
VIOLET: Oh yes that would be wonderful, thankyou.  
  
CINDERFELLA: One over here if you don't mind waiter. (Recognises the waiter as being the Fairy Godfather.) What are you doing here?  
  
FAIRY GODFATHER: I told you I'd be watching you and besides, being a Fairy Godfather doesn't pay as well as it used to.  
  
CINDERFELLA: Thankyou waiter, care for a dance Violet?  
  
Exit FAIRYGOD FATHER.  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER 2: No, dance with me!  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER 1: No me.  
  
QUEEN: Oh, I'll dance with you. You charming lad.  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER 1: Oh why not? I've always wanted to dance with a queen! (Grins)  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER 2: So Violet, how about that dance?  
  
JANE: No I'll dance with you. Let Violet dance with Bees, um, I mean with that fine gentleman.  
  
VIOLET: Thankyou.  
  
(Dance floor)  
  
VIOLET: Sorry, I didn't catch your name?  
  
CINDERFELLA: Well that's because I didn't throw it!  
  
VIOLET: (Laughs quietly) No, seriously what is your name?  
  
CINDERFELLA: I, um, it doesn't matter.  
  
VIOLET: No come on just tell me. It can't be that bad.  
  
CINDERFELLA: Oh… look at the time, I got to scoot..tooda-loo! (Waves bye)  
  
Exit CINDERFELLA.  
  
VIOLET: Oh but (Frowns) Lights dim  
  
Scene 6:  
  
CINDERFELLA is scooting home without one shoe. (No talking)  
  
Scene 7:  
  
Princess Violets Bed Chamber  
  
Princess bedroom VIOLET and JANE talking.  
  
VIOLET: What did you think of that guy I was dancing with?  
  
JANE: He was OK.  
  
VIOLET: His feet certainly smell.  
  
(JANE and VIOLET both look at the shoe.)  
  
JANE: Oh yuck (Pulls a face)  
  
VIOLET: I think tomorrow we'll have to find him!  
  
JANE: How?  
  
VIOLET: By his shoes size! (Looks at the shoes)  
  
JANE: Yeah, we'll get your mother to organise a parade of all the men from the houses in the area. I'll go and tell her now.  
  
Lights dim  
  
SCENE 8:  
  
Outside the door at Cinderfella's house  
  
JANE: (Knock ,Knock).  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER 2: (Within) Who's there?  
  
JANE: I'm representing the princess.  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER 2: Princess who?  
  
JANE: Princess Violet.  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER 2: That's not very funny!  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER 2: I know a better joke, knock knock.  
  
JANE: (Knocks again, harder) It's not supposed to be a joke, let me in!  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER1: Oh, OK.  
  
Enter JANE  
  
JANE: (Clears throat) As I was saying, I am representing the princess in her search to find the young man whom she was dancing with last night. He ran out unexpectedly but fortunately left his shoe, we are looking for the man who fits into it.  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER 2: Oh, it must be me. (He tries it but it's to small.)  
  
JANE: Sorry sir, it doesn't seem to fit you.  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER 1: Oh then it must be me.  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER 2: Nonsense, your feet are bigger than mine. (Tries the shoe on but it is too small.)  
  
JANE: Oh well, are there any other men in your house gentlemen?  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER 2: There is but he's just a dirty servant and he wasn't even at the ball.  
  
JANE: Let him try it on anyway, I've been instructed to let every man in the village try it, come over here sir.  
  
(CINDERFELLA walks over.)  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER1: Oh actually he is busy.  
  
JANE: It won't take a minute.  
  
(CINDERFELLA tries the shoe, it fits!)  
  
JANE: (Looks surprised) My god, it fits, you're the man. Please sir come back to the palace with me.  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER1: NO, there must be some mistake, he must have stolen the real one and swapped it for the shoe that fits him.  
  
CINDERFELLA: (Sternly) How dare you treat an honoured guest of Princess Violet like that, let us go!  
  
Exit CINDERFELLA and JANE  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER 2: (Punches his brother on the shoulder) This is all your fault. If you'd kept a better eye on him this would never have happened.  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER1: (Whines) Meee!?! You are the nitwit who was supposed to lock him in.  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER1,2: Ohhh (Look towards the FAIRY GODFATHER)  
  
FAIRY GODFATHER: It was neither of you, it was I, Cinderfella's Fairy Godfather. You two have been treating him like crap for seventeen years and now today you will suffer for equal time like he has.  
  
UGLY STEPBROTHER1,2: But…we(Stuck for words)  
  
FAIRY GODFATHER: (Angrily) Silence!! You will go to the palace tomorrow and act as their slaves for a minimum of 17 years. (Both hands up.) So let it be written, so let it be done!!  
  
Lights dim  
  
SCENE 9:  
  
Outside Church, bells ringing.  
  
CINDERFELLA and PRINCESS VIOLET are on the scooter. UGLY STEPBROTHERS are throwing flowers in front. The QUEEN, JANE, FAIRY GODFATHER watching the Bride and Groom, smiling.  
  
CINDERFELLA: (Screeches the scooter to a halt and runs up to the Fairy Godfather, leaving Violet shocked) Fairy Godfather!!  
  
VIOLET: (Shocked by the sudden halt of the scooter) What on earth??  
  
FAIRY GODFATHER: Yes?? (Looks towards Cinderfella)  
  
CINDERFELLA: (Brings out a packet of soothers from his pocket) Remember our little deal? (Grins)  
  
FAIRY GODFATHER: (Chuckles) I remember (Takes the soothers) I thought you had forgotten.  
  
CINDERFELLA: (Runs back to the scooter getting on and shouts) I NEVER FORGET A DEAL!! (Waves and starts riding the scooter again.)  
  
Exit CINDERFELLA with VIOLET.  
  
Lights dim 


End file.
